


Petty Fights — Drabbles

by Xiaovi_07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Miya Atsumu is dramatic, Roommates, Sakusa fashion icon, Sakusa is very tired of Atsumu, implied Osasuna, implied SakuAtsu, side osasuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaovi_07/pseuds/Xiaovi_07
Summary: Sakusa and Atsumu moved in together and Sakusa might go crazy with all the petty things Atsumu nitpicks over.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Fashion Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa needs a new closet or Atsumu might go insane.

“I can’t believe ya could live like this. Ya have no right to judge me after seeing this!” Atsumu was outraged. He had never felt so betrayed in his life, he had never felt so disgusted. 

Sakusa rolled his eyes, so dramatic, “And what’s so bad about my closet that’s so horrible.” 

He immediately regretted letting the words leave his mouth when Atsumu gestured his whole arm, you could even say he used his whole body, to gesture to the closet dramatically, “Look at that!” He said, “Do ya not see what I’m seeing or are ya blind?” Atsumu looked into the closet again and his face cringed up. 

Sakusa looked into his closet of neon clothing, most of which wouldn’t fit together in an outfit or just having an ugly design. He didn’t know what Atsumu was talking about, he thought his closet looked completely fine. Sure, there are a lot of … “unusual” or “bright” colors, but it wasn’t that bad, was it?


	2. Which Goes First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does it really matter what goes first?

Sakusa should have known what he was getting into when he agreed to stay in the same apartment as Miya freaking Atsumu. He really should have.

One morning.

He wanted  _ one _ quiet, normal morning where he could eat his cereal in peace.

Apparently, he couldn’t do that cause every morning Atsumu would stare at him as he made his cereal to eat like a normal person does. Or maybe it’s not normal based on the fact Atsumu wouldn’t stop staring. 

Sakusa let out a sigh and finally looked up at Atsumu, “What is it? What could I possibly do wrong when eating cereal?” Anyone could tell from his tone he was extremely tired of Atsumu’s shenanigans. 

In response he rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “What kind of evil person would pour their milk before pouring in their cereal?” He is  _ so _ dramatic. Though, Sakusa already knew this, this being a common thought of his that comes on an almost daily basis. 

“Me. The rest of my family. A lot of people in this world, Miya, why does this even  _ matter _ . I’m trying to  **eat** .”

“Cause y’all are all a disgrace—“

“But it doesn’t matter,” Sakusa said, cutting Atsumu off. “ _ Now let me eat _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I had some more ideas, lol.


	3. Neapolitan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It does not taste like toothpaste.

The _one time_ they have free time, the _one_ _time_ they have the time to go on a date and Atsumu decides to pull his dramatics out. 

As most people do, they went to get ice cream. 

And of course Atsumu still  _ somehow _ finds a problem with what Sakusa is doing.

Sakusa let out a sigh, “What.” 

Atsumu looks away, “Nothing—“

“No, there’s obviously something if you’re staring at me eating ice cream.” By now he knows that although Atsumu does have a habit of randomly staring at him, Atsumu also has an uncontrollable habit of staring at Sakusa when seeing him doing something new and he thinks he’s doing it “wrong”. 

“It’s nothing! Just can’t imagine liking ice cream that tastes like toothpaste….” Sakusa stays silent, looking at Atsumu to continue. “Look, everyone knows that the best flavors are the classics: vanilla, chocolate, and strawbe—“

It’s safe to say Sakusa has given up on arguing with Atsumu and maybe Atsumu ended up with ice cream on his face, possibly caused by Sakusa.


	4. Sardines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell, Suna?

He knew the stigma around this one, trust him, he really did. Everyone gave him backlash for this, but he assumed Atsumu would give up by now. 

But he was very wrong, in fact Atsumu was even more dramatic than usual. 

“Stop it Atsumu, this is too much,” Sakusa said, putting down his slice of pizza. “Don’t bring other people into your dramatics.” 

“No! I need another person to fight you with me about this, I can handle most things (no, you can’t), but this time it’s too far!” The phone that was ringing in Atsumu’s hands stayed still before a voice was picked up.

Osamu, clearly ready for something stupid to be said, hearing about prior petty fights between the two caused by Atsumu, “What is it ‘Tsumu?” 

“He eats pizza  _ with pineapple _ .” He was clearly trying to hold back a gag. 

Atsumu knew that Osamu would ‘cause they’ve been together their whole lives, Osamu  _ hates _ pineapple pizza. Or not. “That’s  _ nothing _ , I like pineapple and  **sardines** on pizza.” 

Atsumu knew he was lying, he was definitely lying, but the words themselves made him actually gag. 

A door could be heard opening on the other side of the call, Suna’s voice was soon heard after, “Did I hear pineapple and sardine pizza? I love that stuff.”

Suna, on the other hand, was not lying.

And if Sakusa did more than gag no one would tell cause no one would blame him.


End file.
